Momoko Akatsutsumi
- Form ▾= - Teen = - Adult = - Senior = }} - Fashion ▾= - #1 = - #2 = }} - Outfit ▾= - #1 = - #2 = - Swimsuit = - White = - ▾= - Christmas = - Fancy = - P.E. = - ▾= - Pajama = - Cleaning = - Liberty Bell= }} }} }} }} |caption = Momoko Akadutsumi |alias = Hyper Blossom |sex = Female |age = 13 |status = Alive |eyes = Pink |hair = Orange|relatives = Kuriko Akadutsumi (Sister), Hachizou Akatsutsumi (Father), Kakiko Akatsutsumi (Mother)|friends = Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Matsubara, Peach (Pet), Ken Kitazawa, Napolitan, Jessi Kido, Sakamoto (Formerly crush), Himeko Shirogane|enemies = Mojo jojo, The Rowdyruff boys, Him |occupation = Student|residence = Tokyo City/Townsville City Akadutsumi House |height = 130 cm |weight = 31.8 kg |voice = Emiri Katou(Japan) Nicole Emourna(English)}} Akadutsumi, Momoko is one of the main characters. She is a middle student of Tokyo city. She transforms to her alter ego Blossom to fight bad guys. She originated by the famous Japanese animation production ,Toei Animation. Appearance First Clothes She has a big pink ribbon tying her long, orange hair back in a ponytail. She wears a short, long sleeved shirt with a heart icon, and the shirt barely shows her stomach, and her navy skirt is block-like. And her shoes are fuchsia and white sneakers, with ankle-high white socks underneath. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. Second Clothes She wears a short spaghetti with a angel heart icon in the middle and a pink lines in the side ward of the short spaghetti, long pink sleeved shirt underneath of the short spaghetti, and her pink navy skirt. And her shoes are fuchsia and white sneakers, with ankle-high white socks underneath. Her belt is white with lots of gold buckles and the PPGZ sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. Section heading First Encounter as Hyper Blossom Momoko was first seen eating candy on a park bench. As she was eating, she spotted a flash of white light about to hit a small child. Momoko quickly ran and protected the child. She then turned into an alter-ego, Hyper Blossom, making a costume change in the process with a yo-yo in hand. Once the transformation is completed, she says out of curiousity, "What just happened?" Personality Just as she is in the show, Momoko is a cheerful and a girly type of a young teen. She loves sweets and cute boys but mostly you see her reading a manga. She has a good sense of humor when it comes to saving the day, And of course she is afraid of ghosts and green vegetables, just like in the original series. Debut Momoko first seen in this episode:The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls. Family Trivia *Momoko was born with long hair just like her sister, Kuriko Akadutsumi. *Momoko's theme song is called Look by Halcali. *Unlike the original, Momoko has an obsession with candy and other sugary sweets. Momoko Akadutsumi Momoko Akadutsumi Momoko Akadutsumi Category:Protogonist Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Student